


Spaceman

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Song-Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Spaceman, The Killers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SONG-FIC- Ever since you were brought into the mesmerizing world of time and space by means of abduction, you haven’t been the same. Lucky for you, the Doctor welcomes all kinds of crazy on his TARDIS (’We’re all mad here’)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaceman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little feel-good fic :)

**SONG-FIC:[‘ _Spaceman’- The Killers_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_StaUBIsG64)**

 

About five years ago- give or take, it got confusing when you were travelling back and forth in time constantly and no calendar could keep up- you were abducted by a group of Winthrepods. They were in a clan of twelve and you could still remember the vile stench that waved off them. Winthrepods were renowned for being some of the ugliest creatures in the universe: covered head to two in discoloured, warty skin with pendulous teats and yellowed tusks.

**_It started with a low light,_  
** Next thing I knew they ripped me from my bed  
And then they took my blood type  
It left a strange impression in my head.  
You know that I was hoping,  
That I could leave this star-crossed world behind  
But when they cut me open,  
I guess I changed my mind.  

Shortly after you were taken from your home and into their spaceship, you found yourself in a world that would never let you return home.

**_And you know I might_  
** Have just flown too far from the floor this time  
‘Cause they’re calling me by my name  
And the zipping white light beams  
Disregarding bombs and satellites  

The Doctor had rescued you from the Winthrepods’ grasp and offered a space beside him in the TARDIS as his companion, to which you gleefully accepted.

**_That was the turning point  
That was one lonely night _ **

Just spending a few days in the timelord’s company, you realised that he was actually insane. Words spilled from his lips sometimes that shouldn’t have, vague emotions plagued his expression that disregarded the current situation and a maniac sort of glimmer often flashed across his face.

**_The star maker says, “It ain’t so bad.”_  
** The dream maker’s gonna make you mad  
The spaceman says, “Everybody look down  
It’s all in your mind.” 

After spending a short time with the Doctor, you decided thoroughly that you were home. However much caution you gave to the decision to stay permanently, you always knew that it would end like this. 

**_Well now I’m back at home, and_  
** I’m looking forward to this life I live  
You know it’s gonna haunt me  
So hesitation to this life I give.  
You think you might cross over,  
You’re caught between the devil and the deep blue sea  
You better look it over,  
Before you make that leap  

You visited Earth ( _your_  Earth) a few times after your disappearance and saw that nobody had even recorded it. But that didn’t matter so much when you could watch stars being born and worlds dying.

**_And you know I’m fine,_  
** But I hear those voices at night sometimes  
They justify my claim,  
And the public don’t dwell on my transmission  
'Cause it wasn’t televised  

Yeah. You were home. This was home.

**_But, it was the turning point,  
Oh what a lonely night _ **

Your home. Your world. Your TARDIS.

Your Doctor.

**_The star maker says, “It ain’t so bad.”_  
** The dream maker’s gonna make you mad  
The spaceman says, “Everybody look down  
It’s all in your mind.”  


End file.
